


A Glimmer of Trust

by Kalira



Category: Gumiho Series - Kat Cho, Wicked Fox - Kat Cho
Genre: (by choice), (of a sort), Choices, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Gumiho - Freeform, Literal Sleeping Together, Soulmates, Trust, diverges from canon somewhere in chapter 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: It's hard for her, but . . . if Miyoung could trustanyonewith herself, with her yeowu guseuk, with everything she is . . . it would have to be Nara, the only person she has trusted with her hunts and her fears, the only person who hasn't used her trust to smack her in the face.
Relationships: Gu Miyoung/Nara (Wicked Fox)
Collections: Valentine's Spectacular (2021)





	A Glimmer of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> It has been on my to-read list for months, but I began reading Wicked Fox last month and in the middle of chapter eight I got the flash that became this idea. I finished chapter eight, then put the book down to write this before reading any further. (At the time of writing it, I do like Jihoon, but _I mean_. . . *gestures at Nara*)

Nara crept towards the door, listening closely. There were no sounds that suggested her halmeoni had awakened. Of course, depending on what was on the other side. . .

Nara shook her head, ignoring the flicker of spirits not quite in this world at the fringes of her vision. She was a shaman as well, she reminded herself, and opened the door to the moonlit night.

Her eyes widened as they landed on a shimmery, moonlight-pale fox. A flash of terror fled as swiftly as it had come upon her - this fox was far too small to be Yena.

“Mi- Miyoung sunbae?” Nara asked, barely daring to whisper.

Miyoung’s tails swayed, glimmering in the moonlight, and she lifted her head, a soft glow spilling from between her teeth - her yeowu guseuk. Nara swallowed. Miyoung slipped past her into the house on silent paws and Nara spared a moment of desperate prayer that her halmeoni would not _wake up_ to find a _gumiho_ in their house.

“All right, in here.” Nara said softly, closing the door and leading the way through the well-stocked front room, and then the rather cluttered back room, all the way into her bedroom, barely hearing the soft padding of Miyoung’s paws behind her. At least she hadn’t bumped into anything. _That_ would have woken Nara’s halmeoni for sure.

Nara relaxed a tiny bit as the door closed behind them, leaving them alone in the quiet, sheltered space of her room. She crossed towards the yo she had risen from only a few minutes before, turning the lamp up a little before turning back to Miyoung.

“What is- Are you _stuck_?” she asked with horror as the possibility suddenly occurred to her.

Miyoung whuffed and shook herself, tails twitching and curling down, then pushed her slender muzzle into Nara’s hand, actually _releasing_ her yeowu guseuk into Nara’s hold.

“Sunbae!” Nara gasped, hurriedly quieting herself. Her hand tingled from the contact with the concentrated power that was the very heart of a gumiho. And just . . . slipped into her grasp, as though. . .

“I thought you- I thought you couldn’t trust me, sunbae.” Nara said quietly. “Not with _this_.”

While she had asked, of course she had - Miyoung had come to her for help, and it was the only way she knew _to_ help - Nara could hardly say she had been _surprised_ at the reticence, either. They had been . . . friends, almost, for five years, but even aside from the distance Miyoung always tried to keep between them . . . this was Miyoung’s _centre_ , her heart and soul, and a piece of herself that could mean a fate worse than death for her if it were to be lost.

In her place, Nara had to admit that she would not wish to let it out of her hands either.

Miyoung nosed her palm, then lifted her head, leaving the yeowu guseuk in Nara’s hand and moving to settle on Nara’s yo. Nara sank absently to her knees, sagging against Miyoung, then shivered, nudging into the warmth of Miyoung at her back, all soft fur and the undeniable thrum of power.

It matched that held in the yeowu guseuk, of course, though the shining pearl also felt somehow _more_. A purer intensity, something almost painful. Nara rubbed her thumb over it thoughtlessly, twisting to look at Miyoung.

“It needs to go back inside you. . .” Nara said, and Miyoung shuddered, whuffing and dipping her head, ears folding back. “I will keep it safe until then.” she promised, and Miyoung lifted her head, a grin on her sharp muzzle.

Nara reached out tentatively and stroked Miyoung’s fur, down past her ears and over her neck. “Are you staying?” she asked, and Miyoung shifted lazily, tails swishing. She didn’t rise, though she made a little more room on the yo with her movements. Nara nodded, turning the lamp off once more and folding her fingers around the yeowu guseuk - hiding away its small, bright glow - as she stretched out beside her- her friend.

Miyoung tucked her head above Nara’s, one foreleg hooking across Nara’s hip, her tails draping over Nara’s legs. She was warm and felt unaccountably _safe_ , falling asleep with Miyoung curled up beside her - around her.

When Nara woke it was still dark, and she relaxed from the sudden flash of alarm only to realise Miyoung was back in her human shape. She was still bigger than Nara, and warm, and Nara was all but cradled atop her, head resting on her shoulder.

She didn’t try to pull away, though a shivery warmth tingled beneath her skin. A shiver that had very little to do with Miyoung’s yeowu guseuk and everything to do with . . . with _Miyoung_. Nara curled her legs up a little more, bringing her hand up across Miyoung’s chest - with a flush of warmth as her wrist settled between Miyoung’s breasts - and opening it carefully to look at the glowing piece of Miyoung she had entrusted to Nara’s hold.

“I would never have thought you could trust me like this. . .” Nara said softly, the yeowu guseuk rolling in her palm.

“Hush.” Miyoung said, and Nara startled, feeling herself blush. She hadn’t realised Miyoung was . . . well, awake. Miyoung opened her eyes, smiling slightly - a sharp, predatory expression that had, somehow, never made Nara feel threatened, not even when she was younger and had first seen Miyoung hunting - and reaching up to rest a hand on Nara’s back.

Nara shivered, twisting a little to look as a tickle brushed over her calves and finding that Miyoung had brought her tails up, curving over and around them both. It felt amazingly secure and comfortable, even with the almost-stinging sparks where Miyoung’s tails touched her skin.

“You. . .” Nara licked her lips, fingers curling tightly around Miyoung’s yeowu guseuk once more. She could feel a soft pull in her chest; not unpleasant, not _draining_ , but a . . . thread of connection, through the glimmering brightness and power she held in her hand, offered freely and accepted with only the intent to protect. “You will have to leave. . . Halmeoni. . .”

“I will.” Miyoung promised, lifting her head and brushing the tip of her nose against Nara’s cheek. “I will be gone before she sees me. Don’t worry.” She smiled, a softer expression this time. “Rest a little more. With me.”

Nara smiled reflexively, feeling warm all through, and Miyoung hugged her, tails curling around her more fully.

“All- All right.” Nara said, laying her head down on Miyoung’s shoulder once more and daring to snuggle into her, just a little. Miyoung hummed, rubbing her back and shifting against her, tangling their legs together.


End file.
